Tout le monde aime le Rating M
by Le Dodo Chauve
Summary: Un recueil de lemons avec pleins de gens de la catégorie Web Shows. (Yaoi - Multi pairings)


_Salut z'à tous!_

_Ce que vous consultez est la première histoire d'un recueil de lemons écrit sur les suggestions des gentils gens de Twitter. Le principe, c'est que quand j'ai envie, je demande des couples (les deux ou trois premiers qui viennent) et j'écris avec... Ben... De petits lemons!_

_Celui-ci est pour Miki-fiction et le couple était Inthepanda/Fossoyeur. Il contient du **dub-con** et un peu beaucoup de **gore/maltraitance.**_

_Enjoie!_

_Edit: comme le site ne prend pas en compte les points virgules, j'ai dû les remplacer par des virgules simples. C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça ^^'_

* * *

><p><span>Le soleil ne se lève pas<span>

Pour lui, enfermé dans une cave depuis des jours, des mois, des années peut-être, chaque seconde est devenue la pire des tortures. Il a beaucoup maigri, ses os ressortent étrangement au moindre mouvement, son teint est pâle et grisâtre comme un vieux morceau de craie. Les rivières de ses larmes se sont imprimées dans ses joues. Chaque jour, il goûte à l'amertume de son sang noir qui coule doucement de sa lèvre quand il la mord pour retenir ses pleurs. Chaque nuit, il la passe roulé en boule contre le mur, crispant de rage ses doigts maintenant usés et sans force. Le sol rêche lui râpe la peau comme une langue de chat.

Et chaque matin, le soleil ne se lève pas. Son corps blanc et nu est plongé dans les ténèbres, au sortir de ces nuits peuplées de cauchemars, là où il aurait juste voulu voir un rayon de lumière.

La cave n'a pas de lucarne, pas de fenêtre.

Ce qui lui annonce le début de la journée, c'est lui. Victor. Il lui a dit son nom, c'est vrai, après tout, ils sont des amis intimes, ils passent tellement de temps ensemble. Son visage à la lueur d'une bougie est le seul soleil de François.

Dans un bol blanc ébréché, il lui porte son unique repas. Un peu d'eau fraiche et un morceau de pain de mie. Tous les jours. Et il ne peut pas détacher ses mains, alors il lape, courbé en deux et le pied de son geôlier lui écrase le dos. Il a déjà deux côtes fêlées.

Puis il s'en va, et avec lui, il emporte la lumière, la petite bougie invariablement rouge qui fond avec lenteur.

Il revient le soir. Le soir est encore plus horrible que le matin. Car c'est un moment qu'il attend et qu'il aime autant qu'il redoute et qu'il hait.

Le soleil ne se couche pas plus qu'il ne se lève, et pourtant, son esprit s'assombrit quand il vient lui rendre visite une seconde fois.

Il lui apporte une bassine d'eau tiède, et il le lave. Avec soin. François est trop fatigué pour réagir de toute façon, alors il laisse couler, il laisse l'autre baigner sa chair tuméfiée, l'enduire de savon luisant, rincer.

Puis il lui bande les yeux, bien serré, avec un morceau de tissu opaque qu'il garde toujours dans la poche de sa veste. Le prisonnier a peur, il tremble, de froid ou de peur, ou les deux, peut-être aussi de désir, un désir involontaire et terriblement malsain, mais il manque de contact humain depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrive même plus à éprouver de répulsion contre ce corps tendu soudain collé contre le sien. Après tout, ces mains, cette poitrine qui se soulève, ces lèvres chaudes et humides pourraient bien être celles de quelqu'un d'autre – mais il veut que ce soient celles de Victor, il en crève d'envie – et il pourrait juste être enlacé avec ce quelqu'un d'autre, presque endormi – du sexe, mon Dieu, tout ce qu'il veut c'est du sexe, brutal, qui blesse et qui déchire son cœur et ses entrailles.

Victor invente chaque soir de nouvelles manières de le faire languir et souffrir. Sa langue est la pire de ses armes si bien que son couteau aigu n'est plus pour lui qu'une simple caresse au milieu du champ d'hématomes qu'est devenue sa peau. Etendu au sol, il se laisse faire, prend des poses grotesques lorsqu'il effleure un peu trop adroitement son corps inerte, qui n'est qu'une sorte de terrain de jeu à la sensibilité douloureuse. Trop faible pour crier, il gémit.

Ses lèvres contre les siennes ont le goût du sang et du métal froid dont on fait les lames de ciseaux.

Il sent le souffle de Victor contre sa gorge, il entend ses soupirs lubriques alors qu'il dévore inlassablement chaque parcelle de lui. Il adore ça, il en redemande, il prendrait ses cheveux à pleines mains pour le forcer à continuer s'il le pouvait.

Le moment où il s'arrête est toujours le pire. Il a l'impression qu'on l'abandonne. Il se tortille misérablement, ses plaintes résonnent dans la petite pièce. Il a besoin de lui pour survivre, il veut jouir, il le veut en lui ; tout ça, il lui murmure d'une voix suppliante, et il le pense.

Alors Victor obéit, il comble ses désirs, et à cet instant, même les yeux bandés, il voit enfin la clarté qui lui manque tant.

Ce sexe chaud et dur qui le pilonne sans relâche le fait horriblement souffrir. Il geint, il racle le sol de ses ongles le liquide rouge brulant qui coule de son anus fait un très bon lubrifiant à ce stade. C'est sûrement son côté masochiste qui s'exprime, mais il se surprend chaque fois à mêler couinements de plaisir et de douleur. Victor aime le voir s'abandonner à ces pulsions perverses, alors il prend son membre en main, juste pour entendre le gémissement déchirant qu'il ne manquera pas de pousser lorsqu'il aura compris, pour la énième fois, qu'il aime ça.

L'orgasme le prend par surprise, envahit son corps, il se tend, il éjacule sur le torse de Victor qui s'en fiche allégrement et continue ses vas et vient jusqu'à se répandre lui aussi, avec un râle de satisfaction dans lequel, souvent, François entend son prénom.

Il entend le bruissement des vêtements qu'il enfile il sent ses doigts moites lui retirer ce bandeau inutile. Il se raidit et s'allonge sur le côté, incapable de bouger. Il tremble de tous ses membres.

Pendant ce temps, Victor est parti.

En catimini, la nuit tombe, et François attend silencieusement que le soleil ne se lève pas.


End file.
